Times of old
by Burningicecream
Summary: VanhelsingHP crossover


Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I own none of the charactors in this story, they are owned by there own people, none of which is me.

Britan 

Late 1800's.

Darkness crept over the land, as night approached. The sun went down, and the last rays, vanished, in darkness's wake. If any one had been looking out their windows, into the crumbling ally. Except they were not, as no one was allowed out, there was a mad man on the loose, once again. Two silent and hooded figures made their way out of the ally and towards a nearby post, one of many that lined the cobbled stone road. There eye's scanned the post until they came across a damp but obviously new Wanted Poster. Their eye's narrowed, they had been after this person, this madman, for years, but they always seemed to be one step behind. He had vanished into the wood works, many years ago, but now he had returned.

WANTED

Reward: 1000 pounds

Van-Hellsing.

The first figure pulled out a stick like object and tapped it to the poster, only to have it flare green and then turn to Ash. The figure sighed, just then a strong gust of wind, blew through the street, revealing a young man, appearing perhaps in his early thirty, with bright red hair and bright blue eye's. Beside him a women, looking about the same age, with curly brown hair, and brown eye's, nothing unordinary about her, unless you could see the magic swirling around her. The man.had magic swirling around him as well.

"Bloody hell, after all these years and we still haven't caught the bloody bastard" swore the Red head.

"Ron! Watch your language" cried the female, before promptly smacking him on the head. "It is time for us to leave dear Husband of mine, we have to check in, at the Ministry."

"Yes, Moine. Your right lets go. Another night of paper work, I don't know how Dad did, does, will do it, what ever the tense is." Sighed Ron rejectedly. "We have been looking for this bastard for over a hundred years, and we are no closer to catching him."

They looked at each other, and disappeared with a soft pop, only just seconds before a police man made his was around the corner. The police man sighed and throught to himself 'Just another night, on the job, he looked over the muddy ground, as it had rained earlier in the day, and he knew another storm was approaching.

1920's

Van-Helsing, was his name, he couldn't remember his original name, so that was the name he took up. He had worked for the church for many years, but he had given it up some time ago. He was the first, he believed to be the last as well, people in his line of work, those that worked for the church, to kill monsters, and outlaws didn't survive long. But here he was, still alive, nearly 150 years later, he had not aged a day, he looked as if he were in his early thirty's but he really had no clue how old he was. He had slain the famous Dracula, and his three brides.

He lived his life, fast and hard. He had a wife and child once, but he returned one day to find the house destroyed and them missing. He knew he was wanted by both the Magical Government for killing a Minister who was becoming a dark lord. But his sources within said government, there were whispers of a new Dark Lord, Grindlewald.

Van-Helsing wasn't exactly surprised that there was a new Darklord, Darklords popped up all the time. Most dark lords lasted not even 6 months. Van-Helsing didn't see why this one would be any different.

He was also wanted in England for multiple counts of murder, Romania, for slaying a Dragon. (which had been destroying a Muggle village. Not that the Ministry cared that Muggles were being killed, all they cared about was that there was a dead dragon.) and various other parts of the world.

He had Un-speakables chasing after him for years, (to many to count or Remember ), trying to bring him in. It seemed to be the same pair, a man with red hair and women with brown hair. The Red haired man was named Ron, possibly short for being Ronald. The brown haired Women's name was Hermione, she was Ron's wife.

Van-Helsing removed his hat, revealing sparkling emerald eyes…

AN: I know, I know I need to update. Writing has fallen to the side, and I just haven't had time… at all. But as of now I am putting stories up for adoption, if you are interested send me a message.


End file.
